Consuelo
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Lovino sabia que la muerte de Gilbert afecto mucho a Antonio y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de verlo feliz. Mi primer Spamano


Consuelo

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Lovino respiraba agitado intentando normalizar su respiración, a su lado Antonio dormía tranquilamente, cubierto solo con una sabana hasta la cintura, Lovino tembló a causa del frio nocturno, se puso la camisa de Antonio, se cubrió con un pedazo de sabana y se dio la vuelta intentando tranquilizarse ¿Cuántas veces había llegado a esos extremos con el hispano en los últimos meses? ¿Desde cuando hacían eso?

Lovino había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había terminado en esa situación y tampoco se acordaba en que momento Antonio y él habían llegado a ese punto y de todas formas no importaba mucho, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía volver el tiempo atrás aunque quisiera.

"_De seguro Feliciano esta haciendo lo mismo con el idiota del macho patatas de Alemania." _ Pensó Lovino dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio y de tristeza

Pensar que su _fratello _estaba en la misma situación que él lo hizo sentir nauseas, esperaba que Feliciano tuviera la fuerza suficiente para negarse, para resistir, no quería que terminara como él: siendo el paño de lágrimas de alguien enamorado de alguien más.

El martirio para Lovino Vargas comenzó con un funeral, el funeral de Gilbert Beilschmidt para ser mas preciso, a pesar de no ser muy cercano a Gilbert su muerte le afecto mucho y no precisamente por el albino sino por Antonio.

El pobre ibérico parecía un muñeco de trapo en el funeral, sus ojos normalmente cargados con un brillo de alegría y confianza estaban apagados, hinchados y rojos debido a llanto y escasas horas de sueño del que hispano era objeto a causa de la pena causado por la muerte del prusiano.

Los días siguientes después a eso, las cosas siguieron igual o peor, Antonio no quería comer, casi no dormía, se pasaba el día llorando acostado en la cama, sin deseos de hacer nada como si hubiera perdido todo deseo de seguir viviendo.

Lovino estaba preocupado y angustiado por el español, no importaba cuantas veces intentara sacarlo a rastras de la habitación, cuantas veces le pegara en la cabeza, cuantas veces le dijera: "Hey idiota, tienes que comer, te hice cocido madrileño, limpie la casa y regué las plantas" "oye cabeza de tomate, báñate y ven a comer, estas hecho un asco" nada parecía sacar a Antonio de su estupor, de su depresión y de las constantes pesadillas que tenia por las noches.

Hasta que una mañana, dos semanas después de la muerte del albino, Lovino harto de la actitud de Antonio, lo saco a rastras de la cama, lo metió en la ducha y abrió la llave del agua, gotas de agua helada cayeron sobre el cuerpo del ibérico mojándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios…?-exclamo Antonio con dificultad, tenia la garganta rasposa y la voz ronca por pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar

-Ya era hora de que reaccionaras, idiota-dijo Lovino-te he hecho algo de comer, termina de bañarte, cámbiate y ven a comer algo, pareces un esqueleto-mascullo el italiano

-Pero…-intento replicar el ibérico pero fue interrumpido por el italiano

-Pero nada-bramo Lovino-solo hazme caso y cállate ¿quieres?-dijo Lovino saliendo del baño

Antonio aun aturdido obedeció, se baño, se cambio de ropa, fue al comedor y se sentó en una silla, Lovino lo esperaba preparando paella en la cocina, cuando termino el italiano sirvió un poco en un plato y lo llevo al comedor.

-Ten-dijo el italiano poniendo el plato con comida frente a el-come

Antonio hizo a un lado el plato, sin ánimos para comer a pesar de no haber probado bocado en varios días.

-No tengo hambre pero gracias-dijo Antonio con desgana

Lovino volvió a poner el plato frente a el.

-Escúchame cabeza de tomate-dijo Lovino-no te pregunte si quieres comer, vas a comer quieras o no ¿entendiste?

-Pero…-murmuro Antonio

-Pero nada-lo corto el italiano-me esforcé mucho y no voy a dejar que desperdicies la comida

Antonio comenzó a comer sin decir nada, lo mejor en ese momento era hacerle caso al italiano, no quería que se molestara o dejara de ser _bueno y amable_ con el. Cuando termino de comer Lovino le dio una escoba, una cubeta con agua y un trapo.

-¿Y esto?-inquirió Antonio confundido

-Ya es hora de que te ocupes de algo útil idiota-murmuro Lovino-estoy cansado de hacer la limpieza yo solo

Sin más lo envió a limpiar la sala mientras lavaba los platos. Antonio comenzó a barrer el piso y a sacudir los muebles para quitarles el polvo, todo iba bien hasta que sus ojos tropezaron con una fotografía en la mesa del centro, en ella salían él y Gilbert ambos sonriendo mientras el prusiano pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y gilbird se posaba sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerlo pero no podía soportarlo más Prusia lo había dejado solo cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando estaba seguro de que era correspondido, cuando tenían todo un futuro juntos

Así lo encontró Lovino un rato más tarde cuando fue a revisar si el español había hecho lo que le había pedido: llorando hecho un ovillo en el sofá de la sala, se acerco con cuidado para no asustarlo, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con cariño.

-Tranquilo-susurro el italiano-todo esta bien, se que te duele pero a el no le gustaría verte llorar-lo consoló

-Lo se-dijo Antonio entre sollozos-pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento muy solo desde que se fue-añadió abrazándolo con fuerza

-Yo estoy contigo y no te dejare mientras me necesites-dijo Lovino

-Gracias Romano-dijo Antonio secándose las lágrimas-te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero idiota-dijo Lovino

Antonio sonrió ante las palabras del italiano y sin más le dio un beso en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz.

_En los labios _

Llegando a este punto, Lovino se separo de golpe del ibérico y le miro algo asustado

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo idiota?-inquirió el italiano confundido

-No lo se pero no me pidas que pare-replico el hispano besándolo de nuevo mientras acariciaba el rizo que Lovino tenia en la cabeza.

-España basta-dijo Lovino tenso-piensa un poco, estas a punto de cometer algo que lamentaras-le reconvino

-No me pidas que pare-repuso el español-no me pidas que me detenga, lo ultimo que quiero es pensar-susurro

-Vamos levántate-dijo Lovino-necesitas descansar

-No-dijo el español-te necesito a ti

Acto seguido le beso el cuello, dio lamidas y pequeños mordiscos en esa parte del cuerpo del italiano, le quito la camisa y acaricio su pecho, dando pequeños mordiscos y lametones.

-España para-jadeo Lovino intentado levantarse pero Antonio se lo impidió y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo sin dejar de explorar su anatomía

De nada le sirvió tratar de resistirse, insultarlo, golpearlo o alejarse, deseaba hacer eso desde hacia mucho tiempo, sabia que Antonio lo estaba usando y que lo lamentaría después y el se sentiría culpable pero ¿Qué importaba eso en ese momento? Lovino dejo de pensar, de oponer resistencia, dejo que Antonio hiciera lo que quisiera con el, se sentía enfermo pero si eso hacia que Antonio se sintiera mejor se sacrificaría.

_¿La razón de venderse a si mismo? Lo amaba demasiado como para verlo sufrir._

Cuando todo termino y Antonio se quedo dormido, Lovino se sintió aplastado por la culpa mientras lloraba en silencio para no despertar al ibérico no pudo evitar lamentar su suerte.

-Soy una puta-fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse dormido

Eso lo llevaba hasta su situación actual, a su martirio personal: ser un plato de segunda mesa.

Lovino regreso a la realidad cuando sintió a Antonio abrazarlo por la espalda y depositar un beso en su nuca.

-Lo siento-musito el ibérico-no te mereces esto

-No te preocupes-repuso el italiano-algún día haremos esto sin sentir culpa-lo consoló

Mientras se volvía a dormir Lovino deseo que ese día llegara pronto, el día en el que podría amar a Antonio sin el recuerdo de Gilbert en medio pero mientras tanto solo le quedaba esperar y rezar porque las heridas en el corazón del español sanaran pronto y darle el consuelo que necesita de la única forma que sabia aunque eso lo hiciera sentir mal por ver sonreír a España el martirio bien valía la pena y el esperaría hasta que el ibérico estuviese mejor para poder amarlo y que el lo amara como se merecía solo rezaba porque la espera no fuera demasiado larga.

Fin


End file.
